Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog (2016 film)
Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog is a 2016 American 3D computer animated adventure comedy film based on the book of the same name by Eric Stern. It was produced by Go!Animate Studios, and was animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks. It was directed by Tony Cervone and Karey Kirkpatrick from a screenplay by Ash Brannon, Mike Reiss, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger. The film premiered on April 2, 2016, at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles, and was released in the United States on April 8, 2016, in 3D and 2D. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, with many praising the script, vocal performances, humor, animation, and Mark Mothersbaugh's score. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $786.6 million worldwide. The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the 44th Annie Awards, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 89th Academy Awards. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Josh Gad as Robbie the Dog, a blue anthropomorphic dog. * David Spade as The Mayor of CrazyVille * Katie Crown as Lily Miller, a kind and creative 16-year-old human girl who is Robbie's owner. * Zac Efron as Lenny Harris, a 15-year-old human boy who is only human in the jungle and is Lily's boyfriend. * Allison Janney as Nancy the Cat, a anthropomorphic black cat who dislikes Robbie and is the main antagonist. * Seth Rogen as Tim the Rat, a rat who helps Robbie and Lily. More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release The film was originally scheduled to be released on December 18, 2015, but in January 2015, it was pushed back to April 8, 2016. It was released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D using DMR. It was accompanied in theaters by a Puppet Pals Toons short titled Lincoln's Extreme Party. Marketing *The official teaser trailer was released on September 25, 2015, and was shown before Hotel Transylvania 2, Alissa & Nate, Goosebumps, and The Peanuts Movie. *The official theatrical trailer was released on December 4, 2015, and was shown before Puppet Pals: Collision Course, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Daddy's Home, Norm of the North, Kung Fu Panda 3, and Zootopia. *TV spots began to air between March and April 2016. Home media Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog was released on Digital HD on June 17, 2016 and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on June 28, 2016. Reception Box office Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog grossed $365.2 million in the US and Canada and $421.4 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $786.6 million, against a budget of $95 million. In the United States and Canada, Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog was released alongside the releases of The Boss ''and ''Hardcore Henry, and was projected to gross $65–75 million from 3,989 theaters in its opening weekend. On its first day, the film grossed $25.8 million (including $2.6 million made from Thursday night previews). It went on to open to $69.8 million, finishing first at the box office. Critical reception As of May 2018, review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film a score of 78% based on reviews from 130 critics, with an average rating of 6.4/10. The website's consensus read: "Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog offers a surprisingly entertaining burst of colorful all-ages fun, despite its dated source material and rather convoluted plot." Another review aggregation website, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 56 out of 100 based on 34 reviews. Furthermore, the CinemaScore audience rating of the film is an "A+", indicating they were pleased with the film.Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2016 Category:2010s Category:Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Films based on books Category:IMAX films